Leaving On A Jet Plane: Season 4
by Dunnam93
Summary: Was Jack able to call the boat? And with Naomi seemingly dead how will the survivors explain to the people that are coming to save them. And with new challanges there's always more danger. Join Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Finn for the fourth season of Leaving On A Jet Plane.
1. Miles Off Course

'We're landing!' The pilot said as the helicopter came to a low hover over the freighter.

Quinn looked out the window and saw Shayna running up to them waving her arms frantically. 'Did she say don't land?' she looked around concerned at Jack and Hurley who sat in the back with her.

'We need to patch up that hole! We gotta land!' He said again as the helicopter came to a small stop on the freighter. Once they had landed they realised the commotion they had just entered, people were running about scared.

'We need to get off this boat!' Shayna ran up to the group.

'Patch up that hole, Sayid!' the pilot turned to him chucking him some duct tape.

Shayna reached her hands into her hair looking anxious. 'You don't have time we need to go!'

'Why?' Jack said looking at her.

'There's a bomb…' She said looking towards the doors leading inside the freighter.

**10 Days Before**

Vincent barked loudly pulling on the lead. 'What's got him so riled up?' Santana looked down at the dog who was wagging his tail viciously barking towards Jack.

'He must just be excited to be going home.' Quinn smiled patting the back of Vincent's head as she pulled on his lead.

'Aren't we all.' Rose smiled at the girls watching them.

Santana smiled back walking over to Jin 'What was Locke thinking?'

'He's crazy.' Santana said looking over at the small group gathered around Naomi and Blaine.

'But he killed her, and he could have killed your friends Blaine and Rachel too.' Jin looked at Santana concerned. 'I won't let him anywhere near you.' Santana smiled slightly looking at Jin feeling loved. Her eyes glanced over at the main group, Jack had just called the boat and he was now looking at Blaine's arm.

'it just scrapped you, you'll be ok.' Jack said looking down at him and moving away.

Blaine smiled. 'Thanks, Jack.' Jack smiled slightly back at him walking over to Rachel.

'Why would Locke do this Jack, he was prepared to both of them?' Rachel looked into the jungle whence Locke had disappeared into.

'Because he's crazy Rachel, and don't you ever put yourself in between John Locke and a bullet again.' Jack looked at her seriously now. Rachel smiled slightly pushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear. The phone in Jack's hand bleeped and Jack answered quickly. 'Hello?'

'Hey, Jack.' The voice came from the other side. 'We're having a bit of trouble zeroing in on your location.'

'Just tell me what to do.' He smiled.

'Why don't you put Naomi on the phone?' The voice came and Rachel turned behind her looking for Naomi. She turned back to Jack wide eyed.

'She's getting firewood at the moment, we'll call you back.' He said pressing the button and hanging up. He looked around worried, how could a half dead person be right next to them one minute and then gone the next.

-l

They looked across the water seeing a small boat going to the shore. Sawyer ran out greeting Shayna and helping her onto the beach. 'Has Jack called those people?'

'Yeah, boats on the way.' Sawyer said smiling slightly and Hurley looked around expectant.

'No, no, no! Those people, Naomi and … and Blaine they, they lied. The people on the boat aren't who they said they are!' She said exasperated.

'What do you mean?' Dawn said looking concerned.

'It's not, it's not Benny's boat.'

'What, how do you know?' Finn said looking at her.

'Charlie... he…'

'Where is Charlie?' Hurley said looking at Shayna.

She looked down slightly looking back up at him tears in her eyes again. 'I'm … I'm sorry… he…' The group all looked around sad as Shayna continued. 'He said, there was a note on his hand… not Benny's boat. We need to contact Jack and tell him!'

'I got a walkie.' Sawyer said picking it up.

'No contacting Jack will accomplish nothing.' Sayid said looking at the group. 'And I'm pretty sure they will be listening in to our conversations.'

Hurley turned around grabbing the walkie from Sawyer and throwing it into the sea. He turned around to the group looking at them dully. 'We best get moving.'

-l

'She's heading west across the island, can't be more than an hour ahead of us.' Danielle said coming up to Jack.

'Ok, we're taking her with us.' He said pointing to Sue.

Danielle looked at her carefully. 'Why would you do that?'

'Because I don't trust her with anybody else but me.' Jack said turning to Danielle. She gave him a curt nod and walked towards Sue preparing to take her with them.

'Hey,' Rachel said running from the other side of the opening. 'I found Naomi's trail, she's heading east. We should go after her.'

'Danielle already found it.' Jack smiled at her.

'How do you know it's hers, she could be using a dummy trail?' Rachel said imploring for Jack to listen to her.

'Rachel, you're not a tracker, and we're gonna get this all sorted and we'll be home before we know it. Could you please lead everyone to the beach?' He said looking at her.

'Of course,' She smiled. 'I'm sorry.' She said hugging him.

'Nothing to be sorry about. See you later.' He gave her a little wink smiling and she laughed too looking around her as he walked off with Danielle and Sue. Rachel stood there for a few minutes before heading off into the jungle to find Naomi, on her own trail. She wanted to go alone but Blaine had other plans as he watched her and followed shortly after.

*l

'Mom, I'm gonna be late!' He said coming his hair through again the gel thick. Blaine's dark eyes stared back at him from the mirror as he waited by the front door.

'Blaine, I know you're upset you couldn't go to Sydney and you're excited everyone's back but you can't blame him forever.' She said passing him his coat.

Blaine looked back up at her smiling and taking his coat, he left the house quickly practically running all the way to McKinley high school. He ran straight to his locker looking around everywhere, no one seemed to be around, he couldn't be that late surely? He stuffed everything in his locker running to the choir room wanting to find Kurt, hold him and never let him go. He entered the room looking around confused as the empty room grew around him.

'Oh…' Blaine turned around seeing Sugar looking at him from the door. 'I thought I was the only one here.' She looked at him cocking her head, she looked merely entertained by the fact they were alone.

'Where is everyone?' Blaine said looking around the room and walking over to her.

'I don't know…' She looked down the corridor as she heard footsteps.

'Miss Motta, Mr Anderson…' Principle Figgins had appeared around the corner looking at them both. 'Please will you follow me to my office.' He turned and started walking towards his office and Blaine and Sugar followed worriedly.

They all sat down around his desk. 'Something went wrong. It seems that Mr Schuester and the rest of the glee club had taken an earlier flight than predicted.'

'Oh … where are they then?' Sugar nodded to him.

He inhaled sharply looking at the pair with sad eyes. 'The plane they were travelling on was Oceanic flight 815…'

'The one that went missing?' Blaine said looking at him scared.

'You mean the one they found at the bottom of the ocean?' Sugar looked close to tears as they both stared at Principle Figgins who nodded slowly.

*l

'Hello, Finn.' Finn turned around in the darkness of the jungle, the sun had set fast. He jumped slightly once he saw Locke's pale face protruding from the darkness.

'You scared me.' He said looking at him and sighing.

'Hey, Frankenteen!' Sawyer shouted back from the front of the group. 'What's the hold up?' He said walking back. His eyes peered to Locke.

'Hello, James.' Locke smiled.

Sawyer grimaced at him. 'And what do we owe this pleasure to?'

'Well I've just been trying to convince the others not to call that boat, but they didn't listen to me.' James looked at him as if to say continue. 'And I think you could help me, seeing as what Charlie said.'

'And how do you know what he said?' James said looking at him.  
Locke smiled 'I'm a better tracker than you take me for, James.'

-l

Jack looked down at the ground, the blood trail was vanishing. Danielle dragged Sue along as she was bound by her wrists. 'The trail ends here.' She said looking down at the ground and around at the surrounding trees.

'What you mean she stopped bleeding here?'

'No, I mean there's no more trail, she fooled us and doubled back.' Danielle said looking back at Jack.

Sue smiled slightly. 'Better let the boat know she's getting a really big pile of firewood.'

Jack reached behind his back to the top of his jeans where the phone had been. He reached round griping nothing, confused and worried he looked at Sue, anger suddenly rising in him. 'Where is it?' He shouted pushing her against the tree.

'Maybe I should have told you when she took it Jack, but I owed you one, seeing as you did attack me. Rachel took it when she hugged you. She found the right trail too, but you were so concerned about doing this right you didn't listen to her.' Sue smiled slightly as Jack released her.

-l

Rachel was walking through the jungle, alone in the dark. She suddenly felt terrified as she clung onto the phone. She followed the trail of blood when she heard something behind her, she quickly picked up a twig from the ground feeling suddenly weak without a gun in her hand, what had happened to her? 'Blaine?' She said looking at him slightly relieved. 'What are you doing here?'

'I saw you take the, the transceiver.' He said looking and pointing to her hand.

Rachel looked down, 'Jack wouldn't listen, I thought we best do this.'  
'Yeah, exactly!' Blaine said looking at her enthusiastically.  
'So you're here to help?' She looked at him confused. He nodded slowly, 'Ok then, we best keep following the trail.'

They walked in silence and it wasn't long until the trail ended. Rachel looked around confused as she felt something drop on her shoulder. She looked at her shoulder seeing blood, as she looked up a figure jumped from the tree above her. Naomi landed on Rachel pinning her down by the waist. 'Give me the phone!' She said holding a knife to her. 'I was trying to help you…' She said her voice breaking from the pain.

'Naomi…' Blaine said trying to ease her off.

'Shut up, Blaine!' She shouted with all her might. Rachel was looking at her scared as Naomi bent closer. 'Why would you do this to me, all I ever did was help you? And I get this knife in my back'

'It wasn't us Naomi, you know us. We would never do that!' Rachel said even more scared.

'Then who?' Naomi said shuddering slightly.

'His name is John Locke…'

'Why?'

'He said you weren't who you said you were.' Rachel said looking at her and the transceiver rang. 'That's them, please Naomi, we wouldn't have done this to you.' Naomi rolled off of her taking the transceiver.

'George, it's Naomi.' She said into the transceiver.

'Naomi where have you been? What's going on over there?' The man's voice came from the phone, Rachel and Blaine watched Naomi carefully.

'I had an accident, I'm hurt. A branch went through my gut, when I parachuted in.' She said struggling to talk.

'Why did they tell me you were getting firewood?'

'I guess they were too scared to tell you what happened before I could talk to you myself.'

'We've lost the signal and we can't come get you, can you change the tracking frequency?'

'Yeah…' Naomi said finding her breathing harsher, she pressed a few buttons. 'Try it now.'

'Clear as a bell. Hang on Naomi, we'll get you back here asap, okay?' The voice said sounding happier.

Naomi looked up at Rachel, feeling the pain rise in her. 'I'm sorry George… just tell my sister that I love her.' She said and collapsed to the ground.

'That's not good.' Blaine said looking concerned at Naomi. Rachel looked down at the girl who just rescued them from the island, dead from one of their own people.

*l

'We have to caution our viewers that the images they are about to see are graphic.' The TV said as Blaine watched the new intently. 'Viewers digression is advised. Authorities have released footage of the remains of Oceanic flight 815.' On the screen there was an image of the plane under water, they could see into the windows where the dead pilot sat still in his seat. Blaine's eyes filled up with tears. 'The nation transportation safety board has set up a hotline for family members of the Oceanic victims. The FCSP has started the identification process and we have been advised that a group of teenagers from our own area were on the plane flying from Sydney to Los Angeles. But they have said the identification of the bodies is near on impossible. If want further information or are a family member of one of the victims please call 01539 482316.' Blaine turned off the TV not believing what he had heard, how could this be true?

'They said the identification would be near impossible, maybe they weren't on there?' He said turning to his mother.

'I'm sorry Blaine, but they found the manifest, and their names were on it.' She said looking at him. 'However,' He looked at her confused wiping his eyes. 'He believes they are still alive.'

'But how?'

'He thinks the plane is a fake, and he wants you to help uncover it.' She smiled at him.

'Why me? Why does he always need me?'

'Because you are special Blaine, and I think this is an opportunity you cannot, and will not, refuse.' She looked at him through piercing eyes and he nodded.  
'If there's a chance he's still out there, I've got to do it. I'll do it for Kurt.'

*l

The group walked onwards and suddenly they heard voices, they turned around looking in the direction when the survivors came into view. Rose walked over to Bernard smiling and hugging him lovingly. Finn looked over seeing Quinn, they ran to each other Quinn never wanting to let him go again. The group formed together slowly everyone regrouping, Shayna looked into the crowd seeing Claire, she was stood alone with Aaron. She seemed to be peering through the crowd looking for Charlie. Shayna stepped forward before Hurley passed her walking to Claire. As he walked he saw her face and tears welled up in his eyes. 'Charlie's dead.' He said looking at her and she couldn't believe what she was hearing, tears burst out of her eyes as if something exploded inside her. Hurley cradled himself to her as they both cried. The group became silent in mourning for the man that had saved them all.

'What, what happened?' Claire said looking up at Hurley tears stained down her cheeks.

'He was trying to help us.' Hurley said in a broken voice.

Everyone looked as they heard footsteps, Danielle and Sue protruded around the corner looking onto the group. Locke looked on as Jack lunged himself at him, hitting him across the face with a clenched fist. He went to jump on him when Sayid and Sawyer dragged him back. 'Let go of me!' He shouted as they pulled him way.

'All that I ever did, all that I have ever done, has been in the best interest of all of us.' Locke said looking around at the group who seemed very segregated.

'Are you insane?' Jack shouted at him.

'I know I have a lot of explaining to do … but I never did anything to hurt any of you.' Locke said standing up and looking around at the group still, who were all staring in his direction.

'All you ever did was blow up every chance we had of ever getting off this island!' Jack shouted at him again, pure hatred in his eyes. 'You killed Naomi!'

'Well technically, he didn't kill her, yet.' Sue said in a matter of fact tone.

'Yes he did!' Everyone looked as Rachel and Blaine walked into the clearing. 'She just died, she didn't give you up John. She covered for us.' She walked towards Jack. 'And she fixed this, they're on their way.' She passed him the transceiver.

'She didn't cover for anybody! She wants her people to come here. And I apologise for shooting at Blaine but how do we know he's not a part of this too? Trust me when those people get here we want to be far away from here!' He said talking to the group again. 'I'm going the Barracks, the Others left them it's the only place on the island with some form of security. It'll have to do before I think of something else. Until then, if you wanna live, you need to come with me.' Quinn shot a quick look at Rachel who was staring so avidly at Locke, she didn't like this look on her face.

'No one's going anywhere with you, John, because they're not crazy.' Jack said spitefully.

'He's not crazy!' Hurley said out over the group, and everyone looked at him. 'What about Charlie? Charlie went down to that place so we could all be rescued. And whatever he did down there… it worked.' He said tears still in his eyes. 'But then something must've happened. He must've heard something before he … I don't know why but he changed his mind. Because the last thing he did was to warn us that the people on that boat are not who they said they were. So I'm not listening to you! I'm listening to my friend, I'm listening to Charlie.' He said looking down as he walked towards Locke standing with him.

'Anyone else?' Locke said looking up, 'There isn't much time.' Slowly Claire and a few other walked forwards.

'Jack with your permission, I'd like to go with John.' Sue said looking at him.

'She's all yours.' Jack said waving her along to Locke, Danielle, Lex and Carl followed too.

Quinn looked up at Finn, 'Follow me?' she said to him, Finn nodded as they both crossed over to Locke.

Rachel looked at them as Sawyer followed too. 'Where are you going?' She said looking at them horrified by their actions, she looked back at Santana who remained with Jin on Jack's side of the group.

'Doing what I've always done Rachel, surviving.' Sawyer said looking down. Rachel's eyes flicked to Quinn's eyes and she nodded to a sad look hovered over her.

Kate followed some other members of the survivors, as Locke turned towards the group to leave. They all looked up to the sky as the clouds broke up and rain stated to fall. Locke turned back to the group. 'You know where to find us, if you change your mind.' And slowly he and the rest of his group walked off into the jungle night.

Rachel stood there feeling empty and scared not knowing what she wanted to do herself, but she was with Jack, as she had always been. She lifted up a hand in goodbye to Finn as he walked off, if only she knew it would be the last time she saw him.

The group dispersed slowly back to the beach leaving Jack to wallow. Rachel remained with him as he looked into the night sky. 'How did this happen?' Jack said looking at her.

Rachel smiled sadly at him, not knowing what to do or say for the best. There was a loud bleep and they both jumped slowly turning around seeing Blaine, he had a big smile on his face. 'What are you smiling at?' Rachel said looking at him.

'There here! There here!' He shouted looking at them, gleefully.


	2. Fantasy Island

Sue pulled on the large coat as she walked towards the hole that had been created in the wall. 'So I'd like you to take the elevator, John, and go back up. Richard and my people will be waiting 2 miles east of the Orchid.'

'Waiting for me?' Locke said looking at her confused.

'Ready, willing and able to share what they know. And then they will follow your every word. Goodbye, John. I'm sorry I made your life so miserable.' She smiled slightly at him giving him a small nod.

Locke looked at her and looked around at the station. 'What do I tell them to do?'

**9 Days Before**

Locke and his group where heading through a grass thicket still as the rain poured down on them, it slowly eased up as Locke looked back over the group. Vincent shook himself to rid of the water on his fur as the group travelled east across the island.

'Where're we going? I thought you said the Barracks were due south?' Sawyer said looking at Locke.

'We just have to make a quick detour there's a cabin I need to go to.' Locke smiled at the group.

'Why're we wasting time and going to some cabin anyway?' Finn said looking over the group at Locke.

'Because we're supposed to.' Locke said plainly.

'Just like you were told to throw a knife into that Naomi, chicks, back?' Sawyer said looking sceptically at Locke, he nodded. 'Mind telling us who you're getting your orders from?'

Locke turned around smiling. 'I go them from Walt.' Locke said turning back around and heading deeper into the thicket, the group looked at each other worried about what they had gotten themselves into.

-l

The beeping was getting louder and faster, the sun had started to rise and the three of them were running through the jungle. 'Blaine are we getting closer?' Jack shouted as they stopped to take a breath.

'Yeah, yeah.' Should just be over there. 'I have to warn you though there might be some complications.'

'Naomi covered for us though…' Rachel said looking at them.

'Of course, yeah I didn't mean that, I just mean, sometimes it's hard to get in touch with the boat.' Blaine smiled. They start walking again reaching the rocky terrain of the island. Just along the rocks they could see a man, he was crumpled in the parachute. 'Miles?' Blaine said looking at him. They all rushed forward Jack leant over him.

'Back up!' Miles said protruding from the parachute holding a gun to Jack.

'Whoa whoa!' Blaine said holding his hands up to Miles. 'Put the gun down Miles.'

'Hands where I can see them!' Miles said gesturing his gun to Rachel.

'Rachel it's ok!' Jack said back to her.

Miles looked at her his small eyes glaring slightly. 'You're Rachel? You wanna tell me where Naomi is, the woman you killed.'

-l

'So you're telling me you saw Walt, in like a dream or something?' Sawyer said walking closely with Locke.

'No, not a dream. It was Walt, only taller.'

'Okay … what did exactly Walt tell you?' Sawyer said stopping Locke so the group could hear.

'He said I had work to do, that I have to stop that woman … Naomi, from bringing her people to this island.'

'You didn't ask any follow up questions?' Sawyer said in disbelief.

Locke turned to him. 'Sue had shot me and left me for dead. Walt saved my life, so I pretty much took him at his word.'

'She shot you?' Sawyer said looking back at Sue. 'Yet here you are fit as a fiddle walking through the jungle.'

Locke lifted his top slightly showing Sawyer his bullet wound. 'The bullet went in one side and came out the other, I would probably be dead if I still had a kidney. Anything else?' Locke said more aggravated and he walked on.

'Did we make the wrong decision?' Quinn spoke to Finn softly Claire a short distance in front of them.

Finn looked down at her as they continued walking. 'What do you mean? Going with Locke?'

'Yeah, I mean, this whole Walt thing, and then Sue.' She said looking at Finn.

'Don't worry Quinn I only shoot those who mean something.' Sue said passing her, and Quinn glared at her slightly not believing half of the things that had happened on the island still. They continued walking and suddenly heard a splash. They all convened looking over a small quarry, they could see a woman floating in the water she looked up to the group and smiled. 'Hello?' She said. The group didn't answer and then Quinn recognised her, Shelby Corcoran had found her way to the island.

-l

'Miles what are you doing, they didn't hurt her!' Blaine said walking towards him.

Miles then turned on him, pointing his gun slightly at him. 'Then why did Naomi use the damn code, 'Tell my sister I love her.' she doesn't have a sister that's what we're supposed to say when we have a gun to our head.'

'We didn't kill your friend.' Jack said looking at him.

'Take me to her body!' Miles shouted looking at them both.

'Miles, what about Shelby and Frank? What about S…?' Blaine said trying to defuse the situation but he was cut off by Miles' shouts.

'Take me to her body!' He said still pointing the gun fixatedly at Jack.

'Naomi was killed, but not by us. It was a man named John Locke, but he's not with us anymore.' Rachel said looking at him. 'Even if I take you to her body you won't know what happened.

'Oh I'll know!' Miles said looking at them.

-l

'I can't believe we found you.' Shelby smiled at the group looking from Finn and Quinn to Claire and Aaron. 'Is that your baby?'

'Yes.' Claire said looking carefully.

Shelby smiled again. 'This is amazing' Shelby stood up from where she was crouched, 'If we just sit here the rest of my team should find me and then we'll get your rescued.'

'Here's the thing, we don't wanna be rescued.' Locke said looking down at her.

Shelby's forehead crumpled in confusion. 'What? Quinn?' She said looking around, it was the first time she had acknowledged her by speaking.

Locke turned around at Quinn who had averted her eyes from Shelby 'You know her?'

'Yeah we do.' Finn said from next to Quinn.  
'I'm sorry Finn, I was asking Quinn.' Locke said turning from Quinn to Finn and back again.

Quinn bit her lip and looked up at Locke who had taken a few steps towards her. 'I know her, but I don't trust her.' She said looking past Locke at Shelby who looked shocked slightly, as did Finn.

'That settles that then.' Locke said, 'You're coming with us.' He turned around pointing at Shelby.

'I am not going anywhere!' She said to the group angered by Quinn's comments. 'You can go all you like but I'm going to find my team.' She picked up her pack from the ground slinging it over her back. 'You're all craz..' There was a gunshot and Shelby flew backwards onto the ground. They all looked around seeing Sue holding a gun. Locke ran over to Shelby as Finn constrained Sue.  
'Why did you do that?' Locke looked up at Sue.

Sue shrugged slightly speaking in a low voice, 'Finger slipped?'

-l

They made their way through the jungle stopping as they reached Naomi's body. Rachel held her arm close to her hugging it feel uncomfortable, Jack patted her slowly on the back and they smiled at each other. Miles bent low over Naomi, from what the others could see it looked like her was whispering to her. He seemed to jump suddenly and his head lifted, he looked up at the group nodding slightly. 'It happened like you said.' He stood up as a beeping filled the air. Miles looked down at the satphone. 'It's Shelby.' He nodded to Blaine and they both went to move on.

'You said Shelby, my mom?' Rachel looked between Miles and Blaine, Blaine nodded smiling slightly. Rachel went to walk off to but Jack grabbed her arm gently stopping her. 'We're not going anywhere.'

'What?' Miles said looking at him, the gun still in his hand.

'Why don't you put down the gun Miles?' Jack said looking at him.

Miles scoffed 'Now why would I do that?'

'Because two of our people are in the jungle with guns trained at your head.' Jack said flatly causing Blaine and Rachel to look around.

'How stupid do you think I …' Miles cut off as a bullet hit the tree an inch from his face. Out of the jungle stepped Sayid and Dawn both holding guns pointing them at Miles still.

'I dunno Miles, how stupid are you?' Jack said stepping forward taking the gun from him.

The beeping was still heard and it was suddenly getting more and more frequent. 'What's happening?' Rachel said looking at Miles.

'It looks like she running from something …' Miles looked towards the direction indicated by the satphone.

'Let's go then!' Rachel shouted at the group as she run off into the jungle, slightly taken aback the group followed her.

They walked for about 5 minutes before they beeping slowed down. 'Rachel!' Blaine shouted out to her and she stopped looking back at them. 'She should just be over here.' He said looking into some thick undergrowth. Rachel looked worriedly into it. 'Shelby?' Blaine called into the bushes.

'Mom? Shelby?' Rachel said moving her way towards it. She put her hand forward and felt something slimy rub against it. She screamed slightly from the impact causing Dawn, Sayid and Jack to react with their guns, but out trotted Vincent. He looked up at them his tongue lolling out of his mouth as if he was smiling to see them, he licked Rachel's hand again and she noticed the transmitter around his neck. She looked back to Jack, 'Locke's got her.'

-l

Quinn ran over to Shelby as well as they looked down at her. Suddenly her eyes open as she took a deep breath winded by the shot. 'Vest … vest' She said, Quinn unzipped her jacket to reveal a bulletproof vest underneath. Quinn felt quite shocked and she took a step back.

'Why would you need a bulletproof vest if you were coming to rescue us?' He looked down at her and she stared unblinking up as she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

'Because they aren't here for you, John!' Sue said looking at them still restrained by Finn.

'I think we heard enough from you!' Sawyer glared at her.

Shelby looked over to Quinn a sad look in her eyes then she looked over to Sue, with the most sour look they had ever seen on her face. 'We're here for her.'

-l

'Hey, hey you ok?' Jack said looking down at the man who lay dazed on the floor.

'Yo Frank!' Miles said to him. Frank's eyes opened in a fluttering manor as the group all looked down at him. 'Frank, where did the chopper crash?'

Frank sat up looking at all of them. 'What? It didn't crash I landed it just over there.' He said pointing over the small hill he was on. Together Jack and Rachel stepped up the hill looking over it the still intact helicopter the smiled and looked at each other.

'Told you I'd get you home.' He said looking at her and she smiled.

Dawn and Blaine helped Frank up as the group walked to the helicopter. 'Will you be able to fly us out of here?' Jack said looking at Frank.

Dawn seated him on the edge of the helicopter doors and she looked at the cuts on his face. 'Sure, but not until I know Shelby's ok.'

'Fair enough.' Jack smiled and walked over to Rachel who was stood with Blaine.

'What's your name sweety?' Frank said looking at Dawn.

'Dawn.' She smiled taking a step back.

'Dawn, what?' He looked at her cautiously.

'Dawn Limbu.' She looked at Frank worriedly.

'Miles! This is Dawn Limbu, she wasn't on the plane.' He said looking over to Miles and the group looked around at them as Miles rushed forward. 'She's a native.'

'Where is she?' He shouted looking at her pushing her against the helicopter.

'Where's who?'

'Hey!' Jack shouted running over to them he pushed Miles away from her.

'Where is Sue Sylvester? You wanna know why we're here? We were hired for an extraction mission.' Miles said looking at the group.

-l

Locke stood up looking at Sue he pulled the gun out from the back of his pants and pointed it at Sue. Sue looked at him shocked, 'John, I was trying to protect us!'

'No you were protecting yourself, and it seems like we would all be better if you weren't here. Danielle please take Lex away she doesn't need to see this.'

Danielle put an arm around Lex as she walked her away from the group Carl followed her too. 'John, I have answer!'

'What's the monster?' Locke said looking at her sceptically.

'I don't know.' Sue looked on scared.

'Goodbye, Sue.' He said taking aim.

Sue swallowed hard. 'Her name is Shelby Corcoran, she's here with Miles Straume, Blaine Anderson, Frank Lapidus and S..'

'And how do you know all this?' Locke cut her off.

'Because, I have a man on their boat.'


	3. Daddy?

The raft reached the shore line again and Blaine hoped out speaking hurriedly to Dawn. A small group surged forward to take their place. Rory looked over towards the kitchen area where Rose and Bernard were laughing and joking. He walked towards them smiling.

'You ok sweetie?' Rose smiled at him.

He nodded, 'Yeah I'm good, people are getting ready to leave.' He said looking back towards the group by the zodiac.

'You make sure you get on that raft soon! Otherwise You'll miss that lift home.' Rose smiled at him a knowing smile. He looked at her feeling true love for her and Bernard, they had been like parents to him and he couldn't leave them not when he didn't know where his parents were. 'Don't you dare.' Rose said still looking at him.

'What?' He looked quizzically at her.

She pursed her lips, 'You are going home Rory, you don't get to worry about us, ok?' Rose's eyes seemed glazed slightly as if she were about to cry.

Rory hugged her tightly 'Thank you, for everything.' He released her and hugged Bernard.

'Keep safe.' He smiled to him.

**9 Days Before**

'Where is it?' Rory looked over to where the commotion was coming from. Santana was running around her tent crazily throwing things all over the place. Jin was conversing with her in Korean but she wasn't in the mood to listen. Rory's eyebrows scrunched as he looked at them, Santana looked up glaring at him. 'What you looking at leprechaun?' Rory shook his head slightly and walked off leaving them too it.

'What is wrong?' Jin put a hand on Santana's shoulder as he spoke in English.

'My ring, my dad's ring, It's gone.' Santana said feeling like she could break down into tears any second, her tear ducts already ready to burst.

'I help look.' Jin smiled walking into the tent and the destruction Santana had already created, he looked at her a small smirk on his face.

She looked at him and burst into laughter, Jin laughed too. The tears streamed from her eyes but she didn't care. She didn't need the ring to know her dad was safe and she had nearly destroyed anything she had on the island just looking for it. She leant closer to Jin kissing him on the cheek. She then felt suddenly guilty, she loved Jin, but not in the way she loved Brittany. She thought how it would work in the real world, the island was hardly a place to meet someone, but she was pregnant what would she do with the baby, what would she do with her mother?

-l

'You don't trust me, I don't trust you!' Jack said glaring at Miles, they were talking about Sue and the situation the group had gotten stuck in.

'Jack?' Rachel said looking at him.

'Hey! You're supposed to be dead. But am I asking a million questions? No.' Miles shouted at him.

Rachel looked over to Blaine who had taken Dawn's job of cleaning up Frank, the helicopter pilot.

'We both have the same problem, this Locke guy.' Miles continued

Rachel looked back to Miles. 'Even if Locke has her, we can't just waltz in there and grab her. They're armed.' Rachel suddenly felt really defeatist, she now admitted they weren't here to save them but so much had changed within the last 24 hours, and now even her mom had joined her in the hell of the island.

'Well how 'bout that? So are we! So why don't we move out?'

'You're not going anywhere.' Sayid said over the group and they all looked to him. 'Will the helicopter fly?' He said looking to the pilot.

'Course, it's what she does.' Frank nodded.

'Then take me to your ship.' He said looking at him.

'Wait a second, Sayid.' Jack said looking at him.

Sayid stepped towards Jack slightly. 'We did call these people to get us off this island, didn't we?' He turned back to Frank. 'Well?'

Frank cleared his throat slightly not liking what he was in the middle of. 'We burned a lot of fuel coming in, it can't carry much weight. I'll take three of you.'

Miles rushed over to Frank. 'In case you zoned out while you were tweezing your goatee, one of these yahoos took Shelby prisoner!'

'I can bring her back. Safely. And if I do, will you take me to the ship?' Sayid said very level headed.

'Absolutely. You bring her back safe, and I will take you off this island.' Frank nodded.

Rachel walked away from the group slightly kicking her feet at the ground, Jack walked up slowly behind her putting a hand on her shoulder.

'You should go with Sayid.' He said, she turned around slowly.

'Really?'

Jack smiled slightly at her. 'Your mom is there, if Locke tries anything he needs to be watching himself.'

Rachel smiled, 'I might just go all Lima heights.' She laughed slightly at Jack's confusion. 'Sayid!' She shouted walking towards him, 'I'm coming too!'

'You think you're going there without me?' Miles said walking over to Sayid.

'I wouldn't dream of it.' He said plainly.

-l

Santana folded her arms as she stepped toward the jungle. 'Where're you going?' She turned around seeing the pale blue eyes staring at her.

'What's it matter to you Gold Pot?' She retorted in her defensive stance.

Rory shuffled his feet feeling awkward, Santana carried on staring at him. 'I just wondered why you were going in the jungle, that could be worth you going alone and risking your life for.' He pursed his lips.

'I'm going to find my dad's ring, last time I remember having it was at the cockpit. That ring is the only thing that keeps me sane on this island, if it's with me it's like my dad is there.' She looked at him piercingly. 'So, like I said what's it to you?'

'Is it really worth it?'

Santana took a step towards him. 'What about that did you not get into your pea sized brain?' She huffed turning on her heels and heading to the jungle. 'You can come but don't hold me up!' She shouted back to him as she continued. Rory stood there for a second before running after her.

-l

They slowly approached the barracks from the jungle, Sayid crept stealthily towards the large open space, Miles and Rachel crouched being them. Slowly they walked out past the swing set Sayid had once been handcuffed to.

'What's with the swing set?' Miles said but the others ignored him.

'You think they're here yet?' Rachel looked towards Sayid.

Sayid walks into a yard and the others follow. 'Let's find out.' As the approach the house they could hear a loud banging, Sayid drew his gun as Rachel indicated to the door. Sayid nodded pausing for a second before kicking down the door. As they rushed in the house was in disarray, plates everywhere and furniture overturned. The banging continued and they looked towards the wardrobe at the back of the hallway. Sayid yanked open the doors and Rachel gasped slightly. Hurlet looked up at them with a gag over his mouth.

Rachel helped pull the gag off of him. 'Hurley, what happened?'

'They left me.' Hurley said as Rachel helped him up and towards the front room. 'Locke's gone off the reservation, man. I mean, he took this one chick hostage, he said Walt was the one who told him to kill the other chick, and he…'

'Walt?' Sayid said looking at him concerned.

Hurley looked as confused as Sayid felt. 'Dud, don't ask. I was, like, just trying to argue with him, so he would just like, you know, chill, but...'

'How about you stop babbling and just tell us what happened to them? Where are they?'

'Who are you?' Hurley turned to Miles who up until now had been ignored.

'Where the hell did they go, Tubby?' Miles said again losing his temper.

'Oh, awesome. Another one.' Hurley sighed.

'Hurley,' Sayid asked trying to keep the situation calm. 'Where did they go?'

Hurley seemed suddenly uncomfortable and on edge. 'Look, I guess they were too busy tying me up to tell me. I don't know.'

'And they all left?' Rachel said looking out of the window. 'I mean Quinn…. and Finn, as well?'

'Yeah, they were freaked. Locke said the people on the ship where here to rescue Shelby and then kill is. So… are you?' Hurley turned to Miles.

'Not yet.'

'Did they say anything that suggested where they were going next?' Sayid said keeping his voice calm.

Hurley racked his brain. 'Um, Locke said they were gonna go by Sue's house before they took off.'

'Why would they go there?' Rachel said trying to be hopeful her mom was still around.

Hurley shrugged. 'For all I know, they could have locked Sue up in a closet too.'

'Which ones Sue's house?' Miles asked looking out the window.

-l

They trekked on through the jungle trying to get to the cockpit as soon as possible. 'So, your dad's ring?' Rory said trying to make conversation.

'Time'll go quicker if we don't talk.' She said as she led her way through. The wind rose around them as the clouds grew darker above. 'Great.' Santana said stopping as the rain started pelting down.

'Do you wanna go back?' Rory said catching up to her.

'No.' she said continuing as the rain pelted down on her.

Rory hugged his arms to him as they continued walking. 'You know before I came here I was on a boat with my parents. I mean I don't even know if my dad's alive or anything.' Santana remained silent as they continued walking. 'I know you lost Brittany and tha…'

Santana turned on him, grabbing him and pushing him up against the tree. 'Stop talking!' She stared him in the eyes before letting him go and walking off into the jungle.

'I came with you to help you.'

'I didn't ask you to!' She turned around again shouting. 'Look, I'm sorry but I don't care about your problems, I never will. You got separated from your parents? My mom had an affair when I was 5, I found her doing it. Then she and my dad get a divorce and she blames me. Then a week before the trip my dad has a freaking heart attack and my mom decided to show up forcing me to come on the trip. To come here!' Santana had tears in her eyes now. 'I crash here, Brittany crashes here. When we finally meet she gets shot and dies in my arms. Then I meet this sweet guy who, yes is amazing, but I don't love him but guess what someone I'm fertile on the island and after a drunken night I'm freaking pregnant and told I will die. And then to top it all off I lose my dad's ring, the one thing that I had to keep me from thinking the worst of every situation. So yes I am not going back, and no I am not going to talk to you about your losses.' She turned away from him walking off into the jungle further.

-l

'Hey.' Dawn said running over to Jack, 'Did you see this?' She said handing him a picture, Jack unfolded the picture looking on the image of Shayna and a man he could only assume was Ben.

'Where was this?' Jack looked around confused.

'It was in Naomi's things.' Dawn said looking around too. 'Clearly, whatever their real agenda is, they aren't telling us. Maybe Shayna will know more about it?' Dawn shrugged at him.

'How long would it take to get to the beach and back?'

'A couple of hours.' She smiled at him.

'You mind?' he smiled back.

'Anything I can do to help.' She said turning away from the group and heading to the beach.

'Blaine?' Jack said stepping towards him.

'Jack?' He smiled at him.

'Rachel trusts you, so I do too, but can we trust the rest of these people?'

Blaine smiled. 'And by people I assume you mean Miles?'

'Yeah.' Jack laughed slightly.

'I would say yes, but then we could have been hired for different reasons.' Blaine shrugged walking over to Frank at the helicopter.

-l

Rachel, Sayid, Miles and Hurley walked into Sue's house slowly looking around at the pictures n the walls and the state of the house. It appeared to be in much more tact than the previous one they were in.

'Look for anything that shows where they might have gone. I'll start in here.' Sayid said pointing towards the kitchen area.

Rachel looks towards the closet she opens it quickly but there was nothing in there. She then turned to the room next to that where it looked like Sue would have slept. She looked around the room looking carefully everywhere. She got down on her hands and knees looking under the bed for any sign of … anything really. As she peered under the bed she saw someone enter the room she quickly stood up seeing Sawyer stood there holding a finger to her lips to hush her. He closed the door slowly as Rachel shouted for Sayid.

Sayid ran towards the room when a gun was locked on him. He turned around seeing Locke pointing it at him.

'Don't worry Rachel's fine.' He said. Sayid looked around the room seeing Danielle holding a gun to Miles. 'Good job Hugo.'

Hurley grimaced looking at Sayid. 'Sorry, dude.'

-l

'So what, I'm your prisoner?' Rachel said as she sat on the bed annoyed.

Sawyer smiled. 'If that sorta thing turns you on.'

'What are you doing here with Locke?' Rachel looked up at him.

'What are you doing with Jack?' He said becoming defensive.

Rachel lifted her knees up hugging them to her as she sat on the bed. 'I went with Jack because I believe he can get us off this island.' She said quite angrily.

'I guess that's the difference between us.' Sawyer said shaking his head and sitting next to Rachel. 'I ain't looking to leave.'

'Why not?' Rachel said confused.

Sawyer paused for a second. 'Because, I an't got nothin' back there for me.'

'And what's here that's so much better?' Rachel said pushing away from Sawyer and standing up looking at him.

'Why do you want to go back, Rachel? From what I know you've got nothing for you back "home". Finn ain't yours no more, look,' He said standing up walking over to her, he took her hands in his and smiled at her. She looked away refusing to look in his eyes but then turned to face him. 'We've got roves over our heads. Electricity, showers, beds.' He smiled at her.

She shook her head slightly. 'And how long can we play house, James?'

'Why don't we find out?' Sawyer leant his head close to Rachel kissing her slightly.

'No, James!' She said pushing him back. 'I came here for my mom, and I'm going back with Jack. I need to get off this island. I need to.' Rachel said pleading with him.

'One day you'll come back for me and I won't be here for you to fall on.' He said looking at her.

-l

Locke walked into the small games room where Sayid had been placed. Sue was sat strapped to a chair in the middle of the room to. 'I'm sorry about, um, all the theatrics, but uh, I didn't know how many of you there'd be, or whether you'd be armed. I covered my bases.' Locke said in a matter of fact tone sitting down on a spare seat.

'What have you done with Miles and Rachel?' Sayid said looking at him.

'Rachel's with Sawyer. And Miles is somewhere else.' Locked paused. 'He's fine. All I did was ask him some questions.'

'Did he answer?'

'No.'

'Did you have more lick with the woman you captured?' Sayid asked.

Locke looked over towards Sue. 'Not particularly.'

'Then why don't you turn her over to me?' Sayid implored.

'Why would I do that?' Locke looked slightly bewildered.

'I agree that these people are liars and they're certainly not here to rescue us. But if I return safely with Shelby, they'll take me to their ship. It's out best chance of finding out who they are and what they really want.'

Locke stood up. 'Well, then, I can save you a lot of trouble, Sayid, because Sue says she's got a spy on the boat.'

Sayid stood up walking towards Sue. 'Who?'

'It's a secret.' Sue said plainly.

Sayid scoffed. 'Forgive me, but the day I start trusting her is the day I would have sold my soul. Give me Shelby! Allow me to do things my way. Or war is coming, which we will both be powerless to stop.'

'Why would I give you Shelby for nothing?'

'Oh, I think you misunderstood me. I never expected you to give her to me for nothing.' Sayid smiled.

-l

Shayna was walking behind Frank holding the picture of her and Ben. 'Hey. I'm gonna ask you one last time. Why was Naomi carrying this picture or me?'

'Look, you gotta understand something. She was senior management. It's not like we hung around the cafeteria together. She stayed on her own.' Frank shrugged at him stopping walking.

'Look, Naomi told me you people were hired by him!' She said pointing to Ben in the picture. 'sSo you look me right in the eye and tell me you've never seen or heard of Ben Widmore.' She was nearly screaming in her rage. Frank glanced to Blaine who looked the other way. 'Fine, when this takes off. I'm on it!' She pointed to the helicopter.

'They're back!' Dawn said looking over the other way as Rachel, Shelby and Sayid walked slowly into the clearing.

Frank looked over to the group as Rachel walked over to Jack smiling. 'What happened to Miles?'

'I traded him.' Sayid smiled slightly. 'I promised you Shelby, here she is.'

'Lucky for you that guy's nothing but a pain in my ass.' Frank said approaching the helicopter, 'Alright that gives us room for one more. Shelby?'

She looked at him and laughed. 'With all the fun I'm having here? No, I'm ok for now.' She nodded.

'Blaine?'

'No thank you, I'll stay with Shelby.' He smiled. 'Frank, just one thing. Just be sure that your follow the same exact bearing that we came in on. No matter what. By that, I mean no matter what. Just stay on it.'

'Roger that.' Frank smiled. Slowly they Shayna and Sayid stepped into the helicopter. Frank got into the front and he started to ready the controls. The rotor began to turn as they closed the doors. Slowly but surely the helicopter lifted off the ground and slowly off the island and over the ocean.

l

The darkness had started growing and Santana had stopped. She couldn't see anything in the dark and just wanted to give up on any chance of finding it. She heard a twig snap behind her and she whipped the tears from her eyes. 'I thought I lost you.' She said turning around.

'Can't get rid of me that easily.' Her smile lifted on her face as she looked at Santana.

Santana's mouth started gaping. 'Brittany?'

'Santana?' Rory's voice sounded through the darkness.

She looked behind her and then turned back to Brittany, but she was gone. 'No … No! Brittany?' She shouted running forward, she tripped over a small tree knot crashing to the floor. She lifted herself off the ground slightly wincing as she did.

'Santana?' Rory called out again.

'Over here.' She sighed pushing herself over.

Rory ran over to her. 'Are you ok?'

'I will be.' She wiped her hands on a leaf close to her. She looked back up at Rory who was smiling. 'What?'

'Look behind you.' He said.

She turned around and saw a glint of metal in the moonlight. She dived forward her hand clutching at the ring she had spent so long looking for. She smiled down at it and burst into tears. 'Thank you.' Santana turned back around. 'Help me up, please?' She said smiling still.

He put an arm under hers and lifted her up slowly. 'Best get back to camp.'

Santana nodded. 'Wait,' She said stopping him from walking. 'Thank you, for coming out with me for keeping me safe. I appreciate it, and I'm sorry for you losing your parents.'

Rory smiled at Santana and they both started walking again in the silence.

As they left a clearing a slow beeping could be heard, the girl up her eyes looking down from the net she found herself. 'Help!'


	4. Oceanic 6

The slender hand reached forward hitting the remote. The TV flickered into motion as she walked to the fridge. The news blared out and Quinn's eyes searched for some confirmation on what was happening. There seemed to be some kind of high speed chase, Quinn looked on intently as it showed the car. It was bright red with a white stripe on it. She recognised it from somewhere but where?

As soon as the chase had begun it stopped, the car crashed into some crates which stood outside a shop. The police cars surrounded quickly, the officers stepping out and holding their guns, 'Get out of the vehicle.' One officer said.

Slowly they person clambered out of the car, they're bushy hair had been hooked up into a small bun and their denim jacket shone in the bright sun. Slowly the man turned around, he looked nervous and then took a run for it.

Quinn's heart started racing as she saw the police officer's wrestle Hurley to the ground.

As they handcuffed him he began shouting. 'Don't you know who I am?' He shouted looking over his shoulders at the cameras. 'I'm one of the Oceanic Six. I'm one of the Oceanic Six!'

'Crap.' Quinn said closing the fridge door.

*l

Quinn's light arms reached up to her head, she pulled at the small band letting her hair fall over her shoulders. She looked over the vast greenery which sat in the Barracks, all the houses running off of it, she smiled thinking some normality may finally become them. But she knew that was never going to happen.

There was a small creak as the door to the house opened and Claire wondered out with Aaron in her arms. 'Hey.' She smiled at Quinn

'Hey,' Quinn smiled back as Claire sat on the seat next to her. They sat on a small table and chairs which sat on the patio of their new home. Quinn had decided to share the house with Claire feeling comfortable with both of them, she had taken the room at the back leaving Claire the front of the house to care for Aaron. 'Hey cutie.' She smiled at Aaron tapping his hand lightly. His big eyes brightened at the sight of Quinn and his hand gripped at her finger.

Claire smiled at the pair of them. 'You would have made a great mother, you know.' Claire said hoping not to accept Quinn.

'No, I really wouldn't have.' She smiled again at Aaron leaning back on the chair. 'How are you finding the bed?' She laughed slightly knowing the answer already.

Claire laughed as well. 'I think it's gonna take me a while to get used to sleeping on a mattress again.' Aaron cooed in Claire's arms as Finn approached the porch.

'Hello,' He smiled slightly at them.

'Hi, Finn.' Claire smiled at him.

Quinn sat there, she didn't want to greet him after she left him the other day. She didn't know why but she couldn't be with him not with the way he acted when he found out Rachel had been at the Barracks and he knew nothing of it.

'Want a cup of coffee?' Claire said looking up at Finn.

'That would be great, thanks.' He smiled.

Claire stood up holding Aaron close to her as she walked into the house.

Finn sat down in the now empty seat. 'So, how about you come stay with me now?' He smiled at her.

'I'm not moving in with you, Finn.' Quinn said sternly.

'And why not?'

'It's not of your business.' She looked at him again.

Finn stood up suddenly angry. 'What was the freaking point of asking me to come with you then?' He shouted at her.

'I needed someone…'

'Someone for what?'

'Someone to go to if I needed them.' Quinn looked up at him suddenly quieter.

Finn was still angry though, 'Claire not good enough for you now?'

'Finn, you have no idea what's happened!'

'Maybe that's because you shut me out all the time and don't tell me what's bothering you!' He shouted at her again walking away back towards his house.

Quinn sat there as she pulled her knees up to her chest clutching, she gave herself a small nod for reassurance stood up and walked away from the house.

-l

'Ohio.' Santana smiled at Jin as he spoke in English to her. 'We raise the baby there?' He smiled back at.

'Ok,' Santana nodded slightly, she hadn't really thought about what she would do with the baby after it was born. And then she had to think about Jin as well and her family. What was going to happen when they found out she was pregnant? Santana pushed all the negative thoughts to the back of her mind as Jack came through the bushes.

Jack smiled as he saw the group and they all slowly wandered towards him. There were four other people with him, Rachel, Dawn and Blaine and then Santana's eyes landed on the newest member of the group.

'What's she doing here?' She asked the shock taking control of her.

Shelby smiled 'Nice to see you too, Santana.'

'She was on the freighter with Blaine and Naomi.' Jack said walking towards the kitchen area.

Rory had walked over to them, 'Where's Sayid, and Shayna?'

'What's happening with the rescue?' Santana asked.

Jack looked over at the group, now so small in number in comparison of when they crashed on the island. He took a deep breathe.

'Shayna and Sayid took the helicopter back to the freighter along with the pilot.' Rachel said looking over at Jack. 'He landed in the jungle and was able to take them back, they left last night.'

'There was another one of them too, but he's with Locke.' Dawn said looking sternly towards Shelby.

-l

There was a knock at the door and Locke strode to it opening it up quickly. Quinn was smiling to him on the other side of the door. 'Hello, Quinn.'

'Hi,' she smiled.

'What can I do you for?'

Quinn gulped slightly. 'I want to speak to that Miles guy, where are you keeping him?'

'Why do you need to talk to him?' He said holding his position at the door.

'It's uh ... it's personal.' Quinn smirked.

'No.' Locke smiled at her.

Quinn smile faded and her eyes fell into shock. 'And what gives you the right to decide tha...'

'This is not a democracy Quinn. Dinners at six.' Locke said closing the door on Quinn.

She stood there for a few moments before turning around still determined with her plan. And then she saw Hurley with a tray of food. She quickly walked up to him thinking on her feet. 'Hey, Hurley! That for Miles?'

'Yeah.' He turned smiling at her.

'Locke asked if I could do it.' She smiled holding her hands out.

Hurley handed the tray over to her. 'Good that guy freaks me out.'

'He's still in the rec room, right?' Quinn smiled.

Hurley looked towards the surrounding trees. 'No Locke had he moved to the boat house... You just totally Scooby-Dooed me didn't you?'

Quinn shrugged slightly 'Sorry.'

'Don't tell Locke it was me.' Hurley said wandering off muttering under his breathe.

-l

As she approached the boat house she turned around making sure no one was watching her. Quinn stepped forward opening the wooden door quickly. In front of her sat Miles, he had been tied to the seat he sat on. His eyes looked up at Quinn as she walked in. She took a deep breath. 'Do you know who I am?'

'Excuse me?' Miles said his eyes fixed on Quinn.

'Do you know what I did?' Quinn was more nervous now.

'I'll tell you what you want to know but I need something first.' He said seriously.

'I'm not letting you go.'

'No, I'm right where I wanna be. I want 5 minutes of someone's time. You bring her to me and I'll tell you what you want.' Miles' eyes narrowed.

'Who?'

'Who do you think?' Miles said exasperatedly.

*l

The ball bounced its way from hand to ground in a rhythmic pattern. Hurley smiled as he lifted it up and threw it towards the basket at the end of the room. The door creaked open behind him and he turned around.

'Hello, Hurley.'

'Quinn?' He said looking at the girl whom he hadn't seen for over a year. 'What are you..?

'I came to see you.' She smiled at him, 'I saw you on TV.' She looked more concerned now.

'Oh.' Hurley said resuming playing basketball.

'Are you ok?' Quinn said walking towards him more.

He picked up the ball and turned around to her. 'He came to see me. Jeremy Bentham, came to see me.'

Quinn nodded slightly. 'He came to see me too.'

'Did we do the right thing Quinn?'

'Yes.' She looked away from him now.

'I think it wants us to come back, and it's gonna do all it can.'

'We are not going back.' Quinn said quite forcefully looking at him.

'Never say never.' Hurley said turning around starting to play basketball again, he heard the door creak open behind him again and turned around. Quinn was gone.

*l

'Maybe you should try another number?' Rachel said looking over Jack as he fiddled around with the phone.

'Is something wrong?' Santana said walking over to them.

Jack stood up, 'Nothing, just having some trouble getting a hold of their boat.' He indicated and Santana turned around seeing Blaine and Shelby in the kitchen area.

She turned back to them. 'You haven't heard from Sayid of Shayna? You said they left yesterday.'

'And I'm sure they're fine.' Jack said trying to reason with her.

'What if Locke was right? What if these people are here to hurt us?' Santana looked between Jack and Rachel.

'Locke has no idea what he's doing.' Rachel said determinedly.

Santana looked at her, 'Then why is Quinn with him?'

-l

There was a knock at the door and Sawyer went to answer it.

'Hi.' Quinn said looking up at him.

'Welcome.' He said and she walked in, 'What can I do you for?'

'Rachel trusts you, so why can't I.'

'You wanna use me for something, just say it.' He said looking at her slightly amused.

'I want to use you for something.' She looked away from him.

He smiled again. 'How hard was that? What do you need me for that you can't use your little boyfriend?'

'For Sue. I want you to help me bust her out.'

-l

Locke walked towards the door and opened it quickly, Sawyer smiled at him from the other side. 'Wanna play some backgammon?'

'You're on.' Locke smiled at him and they sat down at the table as Sawyer began to set up. 'Do you regret following me?'

'All I know is I'd be a lot more worried if I was sitting on that beach.' Sawyer smiled to the ground.

Locke remained focused on Sawyer. 'And what about the rest what do you think they're saying?'

'I think they're saying "baa"' Sawyer laughed along with Locke. 'That's the good thing about sheep they follow. I'm not sure about Quinn though.' Sawyer said remaining placing the board down.

'What do you mean?' Locke said now worried.

Sawyer looked up at him stopping what he was doing. 'I need your word you ain't gonna do anything to her.'

'Why would I do somethin...'

'I need your word.' Sawyer said determined to say nothing more until.

Locke nodded 'Alright, you have my word.'

Sawyer relaxed slightly. 'She came to me about an hour ago saying she needed my help busitn' out Sue.' He raised his eyebrow as he looked up at Locke who looked confused.

'What? Why?'

'She talked to that guy... Bruce Lee from the freighter. He told her to bring Sue down to him for a chat.'

Locke stood up. 'Are you sure about this?'

'Yeah, I'm sure.' Sawyer said. Locke quickly walked over to the living area and picked up a gun. 'Where are you going with that?'

'Whatever Miles has to say to Sue he can say to me.' Locke said leaving the house. Sawyer followed swiftly behind him as they ran down to the boathouse where Miles had been locked up. Locke opened the door swiftly but he was gone.

'Son of a bitch.'

-l

Quinn was in the basement of Locke's house. She was holding Miles, still cuffed, and was moving him towards the room Sue had been imprisoned in. She stopped just short of the door and broke Sue's door open. 'You got one minute.' She said looking back up the corridor.

Miles looked towards Sue. 'Do you know who I am?'

Sue look mildly interested in the predicament she was in. 'Yes.'

'Do you know who I work for?'

'Yes.' She said again plainly.

'Then you know he's put a lot of time and energy into finding you. And I can tell him exactly where you are. Or, I could lie tell him you're dead. And I'd be willing to do that for 3.2 million dollars.'

'What makes you think I have access to that kind of money?' Sue said looking at him curiously.

Miles raises his voice. 'Don't treat me like one of them! Like I don't know what you can do!'

'Your friend Shelby has seen me she knows I'm alive.'

'I can take care of Shelby, just get me the money.' Miles said.

'Times up.' Quinn said dragging Miles away and pinning him to the wall, he smiled slightly as she did. 'You got your chat now I want my answer.'

'Of course we know who you are, you and everyone on the manifest of flight 815.'

'Prove it.' Quinn said worriedly.

'Your name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, and you're wanted for murder.' Miles said. Quinn let go of him slightly and he turned around. 'Your mommy couldn't cover for you forever and she decided to give up once you had "turned up dead". So if I were you I'd stay right where you are, hey maybe you didn't survive the crash.'

Quinn stood there for a second looking at the ground scared and shocked about what Miles had told her. The door to the basement opened suddenly and Locke and Sawyer peered down.

'Go back to your house Quinn.' He said looking down at her, menace in his eyes.

'John, this had nothing to do with you...'

'Go back to your house Quinn!' He shouted at her and she left swiftly.

-l

Quinn walked in the door sitting down on the couch.

'Hey, you ok?' Claire said as she walked down the corridor.

'Umm.. Yeah. I didn't wake Aaron did I?' She looked at Claire.

She smiled. 'No Aaron was born on this island he can sleep through anything.' Quinn smiled too.

There was a knock at the door and Claire answered it. Locke looked down at her and then over at Quinn. 'I'd like a moment alone with Quinn, if you'll excuse us Claire?'

Claire looked at Quinn and she nodded, Claire slowly walked away into one of the backrooms where Aaron was sleeping.

'John...' Quinn started.

'I don't need to know why you did it Quinn, I just want to know what they said to each other.' He said standing up still in front of her.

Quinn took a nervous swallow. 'Miles told Sue that he'd lie to the people on the boat and tell them Sue's dead, for 3.2 million dollars.' Locke just nodded. 'Listen, John. I'm sorry...'

'You're not welcome here anymore Quinn.' He looked at her again. 'I want you gone by morning.' He turned around leaving the house.

*l

'Did you see it?'

'If you mean by Hugo on the news, yes I did.' Sayid said walking down a corridor. 'Why did you want to see me Quinn?'

Quinn followed him quickly. 'He was saying if we did the right thing, he was talking about Jeremy Bentham and how we shouldn't have lied.'

'And what did you say?' He turned to her stopping.

'I told him we did the right thing, and then he said he thinks the island wants us to go back.' She looked at him.

'And do you believe him?' He said southerly.

Quinn shrugged slightly 'Honestly no. But then there's the things he said.'

'Jeremy Bentham was a crazy man who had no idea what he was going on about.'

'I guess you're right.'

'I'm sorry Quinn, I must get back to work now. It was nice seeing you.' He smiled at her slightly.

'It was nice seeing you too, see you soon.' She said turning away.

*l

'Hey,' Jack said walking over to where Shelby and Blaine were sat, Rachel and Dawn followed him. 'I've been trying to call your boat all day. Why isn't anyone answering?'

Shelby shrugged. 'I have no idea. If they're not answering, they're probably...'

'Are you telling me there is only one line on that boat?'

Shelby looked at Blaine. 'There is another number, but we're only supposed to use it in emergencies.'

Rachel handed the phone to Shelby. 'It's an emergency.'

'Put it on speaker.' Jack said as Shelby tapped on the phone.

The phone rang for a short while before a woman answered 'Yeah?'

'Regina, it's Shelby.'

'Why are you calling me on this number?'

'Minkowski wasn't answering. The people on the island want to talk to their friends, make sure they're alright.'

'What friends?' Regina said and the group fell silent.

'They left last night, Frank took them up in the helicopter yesterday.'

'What do you mean they took off? I thought the chopper was with you?'

-l

Finn opened the door 'Hey.' He smiled at Quinn. 'Come in.

'I'm not staying.' Quinn said putting her hands up.

'What do you mean?'

'Locke's asked me to leave.' She said looking at him.

'What? I'll go talk to him, you can stay with me.' Finn said closing the door behind him and stepping out.

'No Finn, I just wanted to say bye and I'll see you when we get rescued.' She smiled at him turning away.

'Wait Quinn!' He said stopping her from walking away. 'I don't want you going out there alone.'

'I'll be fine.' She said to him, smiling slightly that he still did care about her.

'I'm coming with you.'

'Finn..'

'We can go back to the beach, we can be with Santana and Rachel and Rory when we get saved. Yeah?' Finn said looking at her.

'Ok, yeah.' Quinn nodded and smiled up at him.

*l

Sayid watched as Quinn walked out of the building and then he walked further up the corridor. He turned the corner and went through a door, he turned closing the door.

'Good.' Sayid turned around seeing the woman.

'I never thought she's leave.' Sue smiled at him.


End file.
